Queen's Shield
by leo247
Summary: A young soldier lost a good Father at the age of 5, and lost a loving Mother at the age of 11, the young solder made a promise, a promise he made to his Mother to protect people, no mater who they are or where there from. OCxHarem.


Queen's Shield

Leo: this is my first-

Melona: What a minute, This is your forth new story!

Leo: Well Yes and no, this is my first Queen's blade story and it's not my forth story Melona.

Melona: But you have thre-

Leo: One is only a preview before the real story is up.

Melona: Why didn't you tell me!-?

Leo: ...I did...in front of you. -_-

Melona: ...I'm going to kill you one day you know that?

Leo: ...I am Really going to love you as one of my wifes do you know that?

Melona: Yup, now come get this body that is going to be yours.

* * *

><p>The first thing I hear are Birds and a river flowing by. I opened my eyes and see I was near a forest.<p>

The guy has on red combat boots, blue soldier pants with knee pads, a red M1 Scorpion battle Vest, a blue long sleeve shirt, red battle gloves, a Carbon Fiber Ferrari F430 Scuderia Helmet with the number zaro, and on his right arm a big round shield that covers his entire upper body and made of 100% Vibranium Alloy(Captain America's shield but different). The shield was red with blue cross swords in the middle of it.

He got up and took off his helmet and his ruby spiky colored hair(think cloud's spiky hair) was free.

Huh? Where am I? he asked in surprise.

He puts his shield on his back(like how Captain America dose it) and walks in the forest.

after walking for five minutes he suddenyly hears the sounds of metal clanking against one another. his focus was the clashing being heard over yonder. he ran fast past same trees towards the sound. what he saw was astonishing.

A large bandit is fighting a young beautful, and busty female adult with long blond hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes.

Sheisalmost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it**.**

The young woman fought using her skills and resourcefulness. The fact that the bandit was large, it would eventually be his downfall, and he was too slow, and the young woman is much quickly. Finally, with one swing of her long sword, she defeated the bandit, as he fell, and never got back up.

Guy: wow.

Leina turned and she saw the guy, hiding behind a tree, at the corner of her eye.

Who's there? she asked, If you have any courage to fight me, come out and face me! Leina demanded, pointing his sword at him.

Hey, hold on! I'm not a bandit, if that's what you're thinking! he said, as he stepped out of hiding and entered the path, with his hands up.

Is that so?" Leina asked. Leina continued to glare at the guys eyes, the left was bright Pink and the right was dark red. he stood his ground with no fear in his eyes. He knew that if he made the wrong move, he my end like the bandit she just beat. Leina eventually lowered her sword.

I see. Sorry about my attitude just now. I'm not usually like this. said Leina. Her serious expression disappeared, and had a more friendly look, It's just that this guy suddenly came out of nowhere. Leina said.

I get that some times, but that was pretty amazing. he said.

I'm not really all that good, but thanks. Leina said with a smile, By the way, my name is Leina. Leina finally introduced.

My name is Sora Tatsumiya. Sora introduced himself, Pleasure to meet you. Sora added

Tatsumiya Sora? That's a really strange name. Leina said.

Just call me Sora. said Sora.

Okay, Sora. What brings you all the way out here?" Leina asked.

That's the thing. I don't really know myself. I was in a the finel war and...some things happen and fell in a bright light and then everything went black, And when I woke up I was here. Sora explained, and Leina whented to her thinking pose.

Leina naively leans about what happind. Sora got a perfect view of her cleavage, and his face turned completely red**.**

You fell in a bright light and have no memery of what happend next? Leina asked, not noticing Sora staring into her breasts.

Yes, that right. Sora mumbled. Leina was still thinking. she turned around.

Aside from the under garment there, Sora saw a good view of Leina's round butt**.**

Leina turns to see Sora red, Sora, what's wrong?" Leina asked him

Huh? What?" Sora stammered and then the steam was rising from his head. His face was beat red.

Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Leina asked.

Oh, it's nothing, really!" Sora quickly responds.

Are you really ok? Leina asked.

Yes, i'm fine really. Sora said.

Okay. So, why were you spacing out just now? Leina asked.

No reason… Sora said. If he had told her what he was staring at, Leina would obviously think of him as a pervert. Leina still didn't know what was troubling him, but she rests it aside for now. She finally noticed how dirty she had gotten after her fight with the bandit.

Oh, man! I really need a bath." Leina complained.

A bath? Sora asked.

I think I saw a river somewhere around here. Leina said.

Really?" Sora asked, as Leina began leaving.

By the way, you should come with me. said Leina, stopping.

Really? Sora asked a little surprised.

Well, you don't look like you have a weapon, or know where to go, do you?" Leina asks. Leina was right though, in a way.

He reluctantly agreed to accompany her and said But hey, my weapon is right here. he pointed at his shield.

How can a shield be a weapon? she ask.

You'll see. Sora gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>Melona: Well, do you still want to merry me even if I almost killed you?<p>

Leo: Yes I still do.

Melona: I love you!


End file.
